


Fallen

by Harleythegeekqueen



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: AU, Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Destiel Harlequin Challenge, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Happy Ending, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 11:05:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11508120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harleythegeekqueen/pseuds/Harleythegeekqueen
Summary: When young Lord Dean Winchester is kidnapped by the vile criminal Alastair he abandons hope of rescue when Alastair declares his plans to elope with Dean. However, Dean is soon saved by a mysterious knight who Dean feels drawn to immediately. Until Dean discovers his rescuer's true identity the youngest son of his father's sworn enemy.Castiel Novak has sworn an oath to serve his father by bringing him the kidnapped son of his enemy John Winchester. But Castiel finds himself enamored with the young man and doubting his oath to his father. What can Castiel afford to lose, his honor or his heart?





	Fallen

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Destiel Harlequin Challenge. I've made slight changes but all in all, it was true to the summary of my Harlequin romance. All errors are my own and I've tagged as best as I can. Should additional tags be needed please let me know. I'm more than happy to add more should it be needed. 
> 
> My prompt:  
> Falling For her Captor   
> "Set me free. Say I escaped, or that you never found me."  
> Kidnapped heiress Lady Aline of Leavingham has surrendered any hope of rescue when a mysterious figure casts her assailant aside. But it's soon clear Aline's savior has no intention of setting her free—he's sworn to deliver her to the Duke of Roxholm, her family's enemy!  
> Sir Hugh of Eardham has never seen anything quite like Aline's beauty and fighting spirit. There's no doubt he's tempted more to protect her than keep her bound. But could this loyal knight ever break his oath of allegiance for Aline's sake?
> 
> Thank you for reading and to the MODs for an awesome challenge! I can also be found on tumblr [here](https://docharleythegeekqueen.tumblr.com/).

    

     Nothing filled Dean with more pleasure then galloping his stallion Baby as fast as he could through the fields. His father, Lord John Winchester, had been given the lands to govern by his friend and ally King Robert. The Winchester lands stretched for miles and included some of the best hunting grounds in the entire kingdom. John had begun teaching Dean to one day rule over the land when the time came but as for now Dean had his freedom at least until the afternoon when he promised Sam he’d return for some sparring.

      It was midday when Dean reached a river, dismounting and leading Baby to the edge to drink. He roped Baby to a nearby tree and pulled his clothes off and dropped his sword into a pile. Though riding treated him to a nice breeze the sun was high and beat down causing Dean to sweat. A quick deep in the cool water would be nice before he returned to his brother at the manor. Dean slipped into the water swimming back and forth before going under and resurfacing. Upon re-emerging he heard Baby neighing and hushed tones of men urging him to quiet. Dean was on alert painfully aware his sword had been left with his clothes and he was unarmed. He knelt down finding a rock from the river floor that he could use until he reached his sword if needed. With a breath he moved back down to where he had left Baby and prepared to meet his unexpected guests. However, as Dean reached the river’s edge he found no one there. Baby was still braying and snorting, his clothes remained untouched, but his sword was gone. Dean climbed out of the water hoping they had just wanted his sword and moved on. He clutched the rock though just in case before collecting his breeches and slipping them on quickly.

      “Dean, Dean, Dean,” the voice only sent cold chills down Dean’s spine. That voice had haunted his nightmares since he had met the man when he turned sixteen three winters ago, “No need to dress on my account.”

      Dean turned slowly confirming his worst fear as the man known only as Alastair stood smirking at the young Lord. Dean knew very little about Alastair beyond hushed whispers exchanged between his parents and the King who would often visit his family. From what he heard Alastair had made vile comments to his mother Lady Mary and had asked for something from John that John would never allow or tell Dean about. At Dean’s birthday feast Alastair had corned Dean once trying to kiss him when John found them Dean scared and unsure. That night John exiled Alastair with a threat that should Alastair ever return he would be met with swift death. That brief moment had caused a fear in Dean and sometimes Alastair still haunted his nightmares, and now he stood before him.

      “You’re not permitted on these lands,” Dean held his head high speaking bravely as if he was unaffected by the presence of the tall man.

      “Yes, I’m afraid that’s true Little Lord Winchester,” Alastair smiled before taking a step towards Dean. “Did your Daddy ever tell you why he banished me?”

      “It matters not to me why he did it Alastair. The fact he did it at all tells me everything I need to know.”

       Alastair chuckled taking another step closer, “You really should talk to your father more Dean. After all it’s because of you that I was banished from the lands.”

      Dean swallowed squeezing the rock in his fist steeling himself to the man who so unsettled him, “Leave this land Alastair. It makes no difference to me the reason you are exiled. Leave now and my father will not now about this.”

      Alastair paid him no mind before stepping forward once more until he was nearly face to face with Dean. “You see my sweet boy I made the mistake of telling your fetching mother how beautiful that mouth of yours would look wrapped around my cock. It was harmless enough and they let it go with the warning that I stay away from you. Oh, but Dean I couldn’t stay away from you. So I went to your father and swore my loyalty and devotion to him on the condition that I can take you as my husband. When he told me I’d never have you I sought you out. Do you remember Dean that moment we shared in the dark? That’s why I was exiled by your dear daddy because I was going to steal you away as my own.”

     Dean stepped back feeling ill at Alastair’s words. He tried controlling the fear that was beginning to eat away at him when suddenly he was attacked by two men. They had come from behind him so quietly each wrapping their large hands around each arm. Dean struggled to pull from their grasp to no avail. Dean looked up in pain as seven more men appeared behind Alastair. He was grossly outnumbered and the men were large and strong. The man squeezed his arm until Dean was forced to drop his rock. The men forced his arms behind his back as one man moved from behind Alastair with a coil of rope. Dean panicked as he felt the rope wrap around his wrists behind his back, “Don’t touch me! Let go! By order of the King and Lord of these Lands I order you to release me!”

     Alastair and his men only laughed at Dean’s struggle. Baby roared pulling from the tree before dashing into the forest. Dean hoped his horse would alert the guards once they realized he was without a rider. Dean felt utterly helpless as a carriage rolled into view. “Since your father wishes to be difficult I shall take what I desire.” Alastair cups Dean’s face with his long slender fingers before his smile fades into a smirk, “You will make me a lovely husband Dean.” He releases Dean’s face moving to the carriage opening the door, “Bring him inside boys.” The men have to practically drag Dean to the carriage as he does everything he can to thwart their plans. When the move to push Dean inside he puts all his strength into standing his ground, Dean knows once he’s put in the carriage the battle is lost. Finally having enough of Dean’s fight Alastair pulls his sword delivering a sharp blow to Dean’s temple with the hilt of his blade. Dean slumps finally toppling into the floor of the carriage. Alastair crawls in behind him slamming the door before leaning down pressing his cold lips to Dean’s, “Sleep well my green-eyed Prince. We shall be married in a week’s time.” With a final stab of panic Dean succumbs to the sword’s blow and is enveloped by darkness.

 

\--------------------

 

     It had been a week since Alastair had captured Dean and despite his efforts Dean had never found a way to escape. Thankfully Alastair had kept to only giving chaste kisses to Dean’s unwilling lips, but Dean knew that the time was quickly coming where it would turn into something more, and with the distance they traveled Dean had nearly given up on being rescued. Alastair had went into great detail about the church he’d found that would marry them as soon as they arrived. Dean’s only hope was that Baby had returned and people were searching for him now.

     This day brought them to a small seemingly abandoned cottage nearly a day away from their destination. The men had dragged Dean inside tying him to the wooden frame of the straw bed and built a fire in the fireplace of the room. After they had restrained him the men laugh amid snickers and well wishes for a nice evening. As he was left alone watching the night settle Dean went to work struggling to untie the rope coiled around his wrists. His father had trained him a great deal in untying himself but the ropes only seemed to grow tighter as he struggled.

     The door to the cottage flew open bringing with it the eerie sounds of Alastair whistling. Dean sat up best he could as the monster appeared in the doorway his lips twisted in a cruel smug smile. Alastair proceeded to kick off his boots, undo his belt, and throw off his overcoat. He approached slowly taking a seat next to Dean who eyed him with ire. Alastair licked his lips as his hand slowly pushed up Dean’s tunic his hand cold on Dean’s warm flesh, “You are so incredibly beautiful Dean. Since the moment I first laid eyes on you I knew that I would have you as my own one day.”

     “You disgust me Alastair. I don’t want this or you!” Dean spits trying desperately to pull away from Alastair’s wandering hands. “My father is going to kill you.”

     Alastair cackled with laughter as he pulled a dagger from his belt using it to cut Dean’s shirt away exposing his chest to air. Dean jerks with a litany of curses and pleas for him to stop whatever he is planning. In his heart Dean knew what was coming and he is petrified. Alastair ignores the young man’s words and leans forward swiping his tongue across one of Dean’s nipples. He pulls back to stare at Dean whose eyes are opened wide in fear, “I’m not worried about your Daddy, Dean. Once we’re married you belong to me and not even your good King Robert can come between our union. I just decided we’d celebrate a day early.” Alastair quickly jumps up straddling Dean’s hips grinding his arousal against Dean’s crotch. He leaned forward to kiss Dean but Dean saw it coming and turned away which did nothing to deter the monster as he latches his mouth onto Dean’s neck sucking a mark there. Dean closes his eyes trying desperately to think of his family and how much he wishes he was with his brother right now.

      “Please! I don’t want this!” Dean screeches like a wounded animal as Alastair begins kissing down his chest before moving down undoing the tie on Dean’s breeches. Dean verging on tears as Alastair wraps his long bony fingers around Dean’s flaccid cock. The contact sent Dean into hysterics, “No! No! No, Alastair! Please, no!”

      “Relax my beautiful boy,” Alastair grins slowly stroking Dean’s cock. Despite him not wanting this he feels his body reacting to the touch practically betraying him as he feels tears on his face. Dean closes his eyes as Alastair continues before suddenly he stops his movement and slowly his hand pulls away from Dean. Opening his eyes Dean is surprised to see a sword at Alastair’s throat.

       The person holding the sword wears a cloak but his back is clearly to Dean as he holds the sword firm. Alastair’s eyes are ablaze with anger as the sword holder speaks, “I believe the young Lord told you he wasn’t interested.” The voice is deep making Dean realize it’s a man, but he doesn’t recognize the voice so he only hopes he’s a friend.

     “This doesn’t concern you!” Alastair hisses as he moves from the bed arms raised.

    “I believe kidnapping the first born of Lord John Winchester, advisor and friend of our King Robert, concerns everyone. You’re meant for the gallows this time Alastair.”

      “You’re foolish if you think you’ve beaten me. You’re outnumbered!” Alastair growls, “My men will tear you apart.”

     “If they were still alive Alastair I’m sure they would try. However, I’m afraid they have gone to be judged for their crimes by our Lord God already.”

      Dean is watching both men cautiously unsure of what is about to happen. He can see Alastair is practically vibrating with anger over the man’s words and then Dean sees the gleam of the dagger in his belt. He doubts the man has seen it, “Dagger! He has a dagger!”

     As the man looks to Dean’s outburst Alastair pulls the very dagger advancing on the man. Everything happens quickly as Dean watches helplessly. The man sidesteps Alastair putting himself between him and Dean then delivers a blow to Alastair knocking him to his knees before delivering a sharp kick to his ribs. Alastair screams in pain but still remains a firm grip on the dagger. He moves to thrust at the man, but the newcomer is prepared driving his sword through Alastair’s chest nearly to the hilt of the blade. Alastair looks down in disbelief before a gurgling sound comes from his mouth and he falls to the ground his eyes wide but blank. The man pulls the sword from his chest wiping the blood on Alastair’s pants before turning to Dean.

     “Please untie me,” Dean is still fearful but he desperately wishes to cover himself and regain some dignity.

     The man sheaths his sword leaning over pulling the dagger from Alastair’s hand. He stands making quick work of the ropes around Dean’s wrist before leaning down pulling Dean’s breeches up and tying them before stepping back. Dean sits up attempting to pull the ruin of his shirt around him as the man speaks, “I am sorry Lord Winchester that I did not arrive sooner.”

     “You saved me. Thank you,” Dean massages his wrists that have grown red and raw since his taking over a week ago. “May I know the name of my rescuer?”

     The man takes his hands pulling down the hood of his cloak. A mess of dark brown hair, a sharp jaw littered with stubble and piercing blue eyes greets Dean. He quickly removes the cloak draping it around Dean’s shoulders, “I’m Sir Emmanuel Milton at your service my Lord. Your father sent messengers out to all realms of the Kingdom as did our King Robert when you were taken.”

     “Then I’m indebted Sir Milton,” Dean looked down at Alastair. “I know it’s already nightfall but may we begin the journey home?”

     “Of course,” Dean follows behind the man as he exits the cabin. “Wait here for a moment.” Dean pulls the cloak tight around him as Sir Milton vanishes into the tree line. Dean feels shameful of himself. He’s been trained in combat, tactics, and self-defense since he was young but Alastair just made everything slip away. He’s thankful that Sir Milton found him but also ashamed. A brave man such as Sir Milton is surely looking down at him. Dean’s thoughts are interrupted by the sound of hooves as his savior appears leading a horse drawn wagon. He holds out his hand to Dean, which Dean accepts climbing up to join him on the seat.

    Dean looks around spotting the bodies of Alastair’s men and turns to Emmanuel, “What of the bodies?”

    “I have soldiers a days behind. They will take care of this while I get you home as soon as possible,” he comments before snapping the reins sending the horses away from the cabin and Dean relaxes realizing he’s going home. “I have some water and medicine in the wagon bed. I want to get some distance between us and that cabin then we shall rest until dawn. I can only imagine what you’ve been through.”

    Dean looks away as the trees pass before looking up at the full moon. Its lucky tonight was so bright to contrast with the darkness Dean feels in his heart. “I’m ashamed of myself Sir Milton. I’ve trained for years and as soon as I see Alastair I forget everything. My father will be disappointed.”

     “The only thing your father will feel is peace seeing you home safe, Lord Winchester,” Emmanuel sneaks a quick glance and Dean sees something in his gaze but the man turns away so quickly Dean cannot place it. Silence settles over the pair as the horses pull the wagon along. Dean’s unsure of where he is but Emmanuel seems confident in the direction, which for now is enough for Dean.

      It’s roughly an hour before Emmanuel leads the wagon to a place off the path. Dean helps gather some wood and they build a fire. Emmanuel forces Dean to sit and allow him to bandage Dean’s wrist where the ropes have cut into them since being captured. Dean watches Emmanuel as he works on the bandages the fire casting a golden glow over his features. Emmanuel is beautiful in every sense of the word. It doesn’t help that he, in quite the literal sense, saved Dean’s life. Dean swallows as Emmanuel pulls a tunic from the pack handing it to Dean, “Thank you.”

     “I’ve spread out some blankets in the wagon so you can lie down and rest,” Emmanuel’s eyes lock with Deans and Dean swears he feels something in the gaze before the other man looks away. “We’ll leave at first light.” Emmanuel holds out his hand and helps Dean to climb into the wagon.

     “Sir Milton, where will you sleep?”

     “I don’t require much rest, Lord Winchester,” he offers a smile that doesn’t quite stretch across his face. “I’ll catch some rest here on the ground near the fire.”

      Dean frowns looking down at the man, “Nonsense there is plenty of room here for you to rest beside me.”

      “It wouldn’t be proper,” he chides turning to sit by the fire. “Rest sir, we have a long journey back to your home before us.”

      Dean isn’t happy but doesn’t have it in him to argue. Although a small part of him is nervous falling asleep near a man he just met, he’s relieved at least the man seems to be of honor. Dean traces his finger along the bandage Emmanuel wrapped his wrists in, marveling at how lite his touch was. Warmth spreads to Dean’s cheeks as he imagines Emmanuel’s long slender fingers entwined with his own. A perfectly innocent fantasy but still Dean feels guilty. He turns on his side looking away from Emmanuel as he lets sleep overtake him. However, the entire time Dean doesn’t register the heated gaze that Emmanuel is looking at him with a mixture of curiosity and wonder. When Dean turned the warrior turns back to the fire pushing the sinful thoughts from his mind as he concentrates on the job at hand. A job that sense first laying eyes on Dean now feels him with dread.

 

\--------------------

 

    Dean is awakened by muttered cursing as he turns watching Sir Melton throw down a bow and quiver of arrows before tossing another log into the fire. First light is just beginning to light the sky as Dean hops down from the wagon causing Emmanuel to turn hand tight on his sword hilt. He relaxes when he see Dean’s smile.

    “Are you having a rough morning, Sir Milton?” Dean looks at him and nudges the bow with his foot.

    Emmanuel’s shoulders slump as he runs a hand through his dark tresses, “I’m afraid despite my swordsmanship I’m not much of a hunter. I attempted to get breakfast with no luck. I’m sorry.”

    Dean chuckles picking up the bow and quiver, “Lucky for you I happen to be an exceptional hunter. Give me a bit and I shall have our breakfast.” Dean ignores the look on Emmanuel’s face and heads into the wood. Dean pulls from the quiver readying an arrow as he swiftly stalks through the trees. It’s not long before a deer runs across his path, but it’s too much meat and Dean would rather not waste it. After a few more paces Dean finally sees a plumb rabbit that he aims and shoots quickly catching their breakfast. He heads back to the site realizing how far he actually came before he sees Emmanuel sitting by the fire eyes locked onto the path Dean left down earlier. Dean stops taking a moment to admire his hero before pushing the thoughts away, stepping into the clearing proudly holding up the large rabbit.

    Emmanuel is quickly on his feet eyes twinkling with appreciation and a smile that warms Dean’s heart. “Amazing, I’ve been chasing this rabbit for nearly two hours and you’ve barely been away.”

     Dean glows under the praise as Emmanuel takes his knife and begins preparing the rabbit to cook. Dean attempts to make conversation but Emmanuel is more guarded of his personal life and always returns the conversations to Dean. By the time the rabbit is cooked and they’ve packed up the wagons Dean has told his life story to Emmanuel while to Dean all he knows of his savior is that he lost his parents young and was taken in by an uncle. There was nothing in his voice to betray a positive or negative connotation just simply it was life. But to Dean it was only the beginning and perhaps by the time they returned to his home he would know more.

     By the time the sun was starting to settle Emmanuel had found an inn and purchased two rooms for them to stay the night. Dean was relieved to have a bed and to have hot water to wash up. He still felt the ghosts of Alastair’s prying hands and he hoped a hot bath would help erase them from his mind. Emmanuel informed Dean they would meet for a meal in an hour giving them each time to take care of personal needs and dress for dinner. Dean felt even more enamored with Emmanuel when he went to his room finding new clothes with a letter ordering him to put everything he was wearing in the fire so he would have nothing to remind him of his captivity.

    Dean bathed dressing in the clothes Emmanuel had left for him, the breeches a dark brown, a white tunic, and a jacket that matched the color of Dean’s own eyes. In the old mirror of the room Dean turned admiring Emmanuel’s choices before making his way to the inn. Dean’s wrists look much better and won’t need to be rewrapped so he leaves going to meet his hero.  When Dean arrives to the dining area he is surprised to find a man sitting with Emmanuel, but Emmanuel doesn’t look pleased, in fact, he looks angry. Dean took it in his own intuitive to find out what was the matter as he slipped around the edges of the inn and hid behind a tapestry sliding closer until he could hear the conversation.

     The man with Emmanuel has a thick accent, short bright blonde hair, and favors waving his hands as he talks, “So you found the boy? I always told him you were the best tracker I’d ever seen. I’m assuming that criminal Alastair is no longer a factor.”

    “Dead and he got off too easy,” Emmanuel snarled. “He was attempting to rape the boy when I found them. I was almost too late.”

     The man frowned, “And where is the boy now?”

    “He’s upstairs cleaning up and will join me soon Balthazar. He cannot see you with me,” Emmanuel spoke in a harsh voice.

    “I doubt he’ll know me Castiel without a last name. Just as I doubt you told him your real name. What name did you give him?”

     “I told him I was Sir Emmanuel Milton and nothing more. I didn’t even tell him what land I came from only that I received the message that his father and King Robert sent out to all corners of their kingdom.”

     “Smart. If he knew you were a Novak I’m afraid you’d have to drag him back. I shall take my leave so you may keep the mystery. You’re doing the right thing brother taking him back to Father Adler as father commanded.”

    “I hope you’re right, Balthazar. Safe travels.” He stands to give the blonde man a hug before the man disappears through the inn.

     Dean is frozen unsure whether in anger or fear. He lied to Dean and Dean fights to ignore the pain in his chest as he thinks of his betrayal. He’s a Novak and if he is Castiel then he is the youngest son of the tyrant Michael, the neighboring kingdom that has eyes to rule over the land that the Winchesters and King Robert have worked hard to bring to peace. Dean’s own father had fought Michael himself in battle leaving him blind in one eye but spared his life. From that day John and Michael had been sworn enemies despite John granting Michael mercy in battle. If Castiel was taking Dean to Michael then all hope would be lost. He would be used to hurt his father. He takes a last look at the man who saved him and realizes he may have saved him from one monster if only simply to deliver him to another one.

    Dean swallows before slipping away. He rushes back to his room and collects some extra clothes that Emmanuel, no Castiel, had left also collecting a knife from another patron who had wondered too close, and slips out making his way out of the inn into the darkness of the night. Now that Dean thinks about it since they’ve been traveling nothing has looked familiar. He’s probably in Michael’s land and he knows that he must be careful now more than ever until he finds someone he actually knows or a landmark he recognizes. Despite the sense of betrayal Dean takes another glace toward the inn before hurrying deeper in to the woods. After what feels like hours Dean finds a grove of trees where he can hide away to catch a few moments of sleep. Dean pulls some branches hiding his sleeping area before taking the knife in hand and slipping into a deep sleep haunted by the heavenly eyes of the man he had seen as a hero, only for him to be another captor.

      Dean awakens as the sensation of being watched pulls him to consciousness. He squeezes the hilt of the knife ready to strike. It’s bright and Dean realizes he’s slept longer than he meant to. A deep voice calls out to him, “Dean, drop the knife and come up with your hands raised.”

       “I think not Novak,” Dean spits at Castiel, who he can just make out through the branches.

      “Dean I will disarm you if I have to. Please don’t make this any harder than it needs to be,” Castiel’s voice is cold almost detached. It’s not the warm voice of compassion he used when he was masquerading as Emmanuel Milton. He knows it was only for a day or two but despite the short time he had wormed his way into Dean’s heart.

      “Then disarm me, Novak. I’m not allowing myself to be captured twice. I’ll die first,” Dean spits at the man.

      The branches suddenly move as Dean swings with his knife already on his feet preparing to run. Castiel is wearing a long black cloak that Dean manages to stab the dagger into but Castiel turns quickly pulling the dagger from Dean’s grip. Dean turns pushing with all his might as he races through the forest away from Castiel. He knows that it’s probably useless but perhaps he can find help or make it to a nearby village.  Dean doesn’t stop until he nears a stream and quickly makes it across before he turns trying to see how far behind Castiel is. However, to his surprise Castiel is nowhere behind him. He takes in long breaths of air preparing to turn and run but when he turns cold blue eyes are trained on him and the end of a sword hovers mere inches from his throat.

     “Castiel,” Dean holds up his hands in surrender. “Please, I’m begging you set me free. Say I escaped, or that you never found me.”

     “Dean I cannot do that. I’m a knight sworn to serve my father and he has commanded that I take you to Father Adler,” Castiel pulls a pair of iron cuffs from behind him. “Turn around Dean.”

     “I’m not going to do that Castiel,” Dean swallows. “I won’t allow you to take me.”

      A moment of silence passes between the two men before Castiel finally lowers his sword, “I won’t put these on you Lord Winchester, but you will come with me.”

      Dean lowers his arms with a nod and waits for Castiel to sheath his sword. Castiel watches Dean warily but soon does just that as Dean lunges at him tackling him to the ground. Castiel obviously didn’t expect it and crashes to the ground with a gasp dropping the irons, Dean draws back delivering a punch right onto Castiel’s jaw dazing the knight as Dean tries to grab the irons. However, even dazed Castiel is ready to stop Dean. Castiel wraps his legs around Dean squeezing him until he’s able to flip Dean over him and land on top of him. Dean is furious as Castiel settles on top of him grabbing his arms tightly together forcing them over his head as Castiel is nearly eye to eye with him.

      Dean struggles desperately against Castiel’s hold but Castiel remains unmoved, “Castiel, let me go.”

      Castiel looks down at the young man whose life he saved days ago. Since the moment he saw Dean he had been captivated but he is duty bound. The helplessness in Dean’s eyes though is crushing him and if he had any other way he would refuse to do this. Castiel knows what his father wants with Dean and it makes him cringe. He takes in Dean’s features and before he can speak Dean surges forward pressing his lips to Castiel’s. Dean has no idea why he did that. A part of him convinced himself that it was for a distraction but the other part of him has wanted to kiss him since Castiel ran Alastair through with his sword. Castiel doesn’t move but Dean continues until Castiel’s hands loosen and they find their way to Dean’s face holding him tenderly as he returns the kiss with fervor.

     Castiel realizes what he’s doing and pulls away from Dean as if he’s been burned. He staggers to his feet away from Dean as Dean sits up on his elbows confused. “I’m sorry Dean. Perhaps in another life we could have explored whatever this is, but I can’t. I swore an oath to my father and I can’t abandon my word on my honor.”

    “Novak, you simply saved me to hold me captive yourself. Why even bother showing compassion?” Dean quickly climbs to his feet defiant, angry, and feeling a multitude of different emotions.

    Castiel picks up the irons unable to meet Dean’s eyes, “I’m duty bound to my father Lord Winchester. You of all people should understand that.”

    Dean exhales bringing his wrists up to Castiel, “Then you had better put those on.”

    Castiel looks down at the irons before slowing walking towards Dean and putting them on his wrists, “I’m sorry Dean. I wish circumstances were different.”

     “For what it’s worth so do I Castiel,” Dean replies sadly. Castiel leads Dean back from where he ran to find the horse and wagon that had taken them to the inn. Castiel helps Dean into the wagon part and climbs onto the seat before looking back at his bounty quickly. Dean’s knees are brought up to his chest and his chin rests there with his cuffed arms wrapped around his legs. He looks straight ahead without such much as a blink as Castiel snaps the rein and his horse leads them to Father Adler. He had led Dean deeper into his father’s lands and it would be another day before reaching his destination.

 

\--------------------

 

      They stop for the night in a clearing just as the sun begins to set on the horizon by noon tomorrow Castiel will have arrived and fulfilled his duty to his father. Dean remains unmoved and Castiel gathers wood and starts a fire hoping the heat will entice Dean to come down from the wagon. Thankfully, Castiel had packed supplies from the inn before chasing after Dean. He warms up some type of stew and ladles out enough for two bowls hoping the smell of the food will finally get some sort of response from Dean.

       Dean refuses to turn around even though his stomach is growling at the smell of whatever Castiel cooked. He should probably eat considering it may very well be his last meal. He held on for the week in the hands of a mad man but if Castiel is taking to Michael then in all honesty he could be dead soon. Dean closes his eyes thinking of his parents and Sammy as Michael arrives carrying Dean’s head on a spear and what’s left of his body dragging behind his horse. Castiel will no doubt ride next to his father in a seat of honor. Dean opens his eyes with a gasp at the nightmare vision.

      “Are you alright, Dean?” Dean looks over wide eyed as Castiel sits the bowl down with a cup of water.

       Dean laughs at Castiel whose face morphs into confusion, “You’re taking me to your father, who will probably behead me and deliver my head on a spike to my parents, and you have the audacity to ask if I’m okay? I’m wonderful Novak.”

     “Dean, I would not take you to my father if he was going to kill you.” Castiel runs a hand through his hair and then climbs onto the wagon sitting across from Dean. Dean looks at him cautiously not quite believing that death isn’t what is planned for him. “I’m taking you to Father Adler’s church where my father will meet us.” Castiel looks down swallowing remembering Alastair’s words to Dean. Now realizing his father is no better, “My father plans to meet you there and Father Adler will unite you and my father in matrimony.”

      Castiel looks up as Dean’s eyes open wide in horror, “You’re taking me to marry your father? Why? Why does everyone keep trying to marry me?”

      “I imagine it’s because they seek the throne that comes with marrying you,” Castiel answers taking the cup holding it up to Dean’s lips. “Please you need nourishment Dean.” Dean sips on the water eyes filled with question.

      “What throne, Castiel?”

      “The throne to rule the Kingdom of Lawrence, Dean,” Castiel tilts his head looking for any recognition but Dean remains confused. “Do you not know?”

      “There is nothing to know. I’m a Lord who will inherit the land my father governs for King Robert but that is it, nothing else,” Dean practically spits.

      “Two men in a single week have claimed you as their own Dean? You must be wondering why now of all times. Alastair has been around as well as my father but they’ve waited until now surely you must know why.”

     “Obviously I don’t Castiel so why don’t you stop being so cryptic and tell me what makes me so damn fetching all of a sudden,” Dean demands growing tired.

     Castiel sighs, “King Robert has no children, nor heir that will take the throne upon either his death or abdication. So what does the kingdom of Lawrence dictate?”

      Acknowledgment finally seems to settle in Dean’s facial features as he speaks, “Robert has no children so by law of the land he shall choose his heir and on their twentieth birthday they will be crowned prince or princess of Lawrence.”

      “That announcement was made in the capital two weeks ago. According to our sources your parents knew of King Robert’s plans when Queen Karen died three winters ago with no heir. Your father had been training you for leadership as a King not to govern land under the King. King Robert requested to tell you in person and was actually on his way to meet with you the day Alastair took you.”

       “Your father has always wanted Lawrence,” Dean looks at Castiel in the eyes with anger. “So do you plan to tell you father that you’ve kissed your future stepfather or should I when he forces me into his marriage bed against my will? Tell me Castiel what is the difference between your father and Alastair, or for that matter you?”

       “Apologies will not be enough Dean but if you were in my position you would understand. My father is all I have and I swore an oath not only as his son but as a knight to honor him.”

       “Well congratulations Castiel,” Dean picks up the bowl throwing it over the edge of the wagon to the ground before glaring at Castiel. “Your father will be very proud of you son. Get the hell away from me. I can’t stand to look at you right now.”

        Castiel reaches for Dean, who only jerks away from his outreached hand prompting Castiel to pull back. The sadness over the gesture eats away at Castiel before he climbs down, “I truly am sorry Lord Winchester. You should rest we’ll arrive at Eden Abbey by noon tomorrow.”

        Dean says nothing else as he slips down lying on the floor flat on his back staring at the stars as best as he can manage with the glow of Castiel’s fire. Dean is filled with so much anger and dread that he doesn’t know what to process first. He’ll certainly never see his family again and more than likely if King Robert finds out it will bring about a war between Lawrence and Michael’s kingdom of Elysium. Many will suffer unless Dean accepts his fate for what it is and tries to broker a peace. He looks over to see Castiel staring into the fire. Dean wants to hate him but the heart is a wild creature that doesn’t deal with logic or reality so Dean watches the blue eyed knight until sleep overtakes him.

     Castiel stands going over to check on Dean before settling in. Dean looks peaceful in sleep and more youthful. Castiel smiles before kissing his fingertips and then pressing them against Dean’s forehead. His heart is torn knowing he’s honor bound to bring Dean to his father, but that kiss. The kiss burns into Castiel’s memory making him flush just thinking about it. Castiel never believed in tells of love at first sight or any other destiny nonsense, but with Dean he could easily be led to believe. Castiel settles down stirring the fire once more as he closes his eyes only to find Dean in his dreams waiting.

   

\--------------------

 

     Both men are quiet as the wagon carries on along the road towards Eden Abbey. Neither could look at the other without feeling a mixture of conflicting emotions. Castiel had barely slept wrestling with the thoughts of anyone forcing themselves on Dean against his will. Meanwhile, Dean has come to accept the fact that he will be married by the evening hour to his father’s sworn enemy.

     “Dean, I swear that I will keep you safe in our home,” Castiel offers in an attempt to ease the burdens Dean must be feeling.

      “Despite evidence to the contrary, Castiel, I can look after myself.” But Dean doesn’t quite believe that anymore. Captured twice in the span of two weeks brings shame to the young man.

      “I have no doubt,” Castiel take his hand massaging his jaw where Dean had punched him before kissing him. “Nevertheless, I plan to ask my father to allow me to be your personal guard. I shall protect you with my life.”

       Dean scoffs, “And how do you plan to protect me from your own father, Castiel?”

       “My father will treat you kindly Dean. I know there is bad blood between our families but perhaps this can be a fresh start for us all.” It tastes like acid on his tongue trying to ease Dean’s fears. He honestly doesn’t know how his father will treat Dean as a husband. Castiel respects his father but Michael is a cold man and raised his sons to be warriors before treating them as children.

       “Castiel,” Dean begins but finds he can’t speak as the wagon pulls through the trees and the abbey appears in his vision. Dean finds it hard to breath and begins pulling at the irons on his wrists. “Will you at least take these damned irons off of me?”

       “I will as soon as we arrive, Dean,” Castiel answers as he sees the guards at the gate.

       “What kind of Abbey has guards Castiel?”

       “They are honor bound to the church to serve and protect. In Elysium, our guards model their lives like the angels to serve the people.”

       “I thought angels were peaceful. These men are warriors,” Dean comments as they pass through the gate the guards bowing their heads.

       “You need to read your Bible more closely, Dean. Angels are warriors of God,” Castiel answers as he pulls the wagon to the front entrance jumping down and turning back to Dean. “Come, my Lord. Father Adler will be waiting.”

       Dean climbs down and Castiel quickly removes the irons tossing them into the wagon bed as a man approaches. “Sir Castiel, we are pleased to have you return. Father Adler awaits you and our future King in the sanctuary. Our Lord Michael shall be arriving in two hours times as he’s sent ahead your older brother Sir Gabriel in greeting and with a wedding gift for his future husband.”

       “Thank you Gadreel,” Castiel acknowledges the man with a small bow. “Our future King will need to freshen up before meeting Father Adler. Will you please show him to a room to clean up and give him my father’s wedding gift?”

       “As you wish,” Gadreel bows to Castiel and then Dean. “Please Lord Winchester, follow me.”

       Dean looks between the two men and over to the guards. He just needs to buy some time so he nods to Castiel and follows Gadreel into the abbey. Castiel watches Dean go trying desperately to ignore the pain in his chest. He closes his eyes and opens them to find his brother Gabriel, golden eyes shining, “Oh Castiel, I think we have much to discuss before father arrives.”

      “Hello, Gabriel,” Castiel smirks. His brother could be unnerving but in general, he was a good man. “What is there to discuss?”

      Gabriel chuckles throwing an arm around his younger brother’s shoulder, “Our new father-to-be, Dean Winchester, of course. I’ve heard from our brother Balthazar that his beauty has tempted you.”

      Castiel blushes briefly before steeling his emotions, “I haven’t the slightest idea what you mean. You know how Balthazar can be Gabriel always thinking with his cock. Perhaps he was the one tempted.”

      “More than likely it is Balthazar,” Gabriel nods eyeing Castiel already knowing the truth by his blush. “It’s good to see you brother. Perhaps you should rest up before the wedding.”

      Gabriel turns to leave when Castiel calls out for him, “Gabriel?” He’s brother turns, “Do you think father will treat him well?”

      Gabriel smiles, “I think if Father doesn’t want to make an enemy of his youngest son he will treat him with the utmost respect.”

      Dean looks into the polished mirrored as he adjusts his future husbands wedding gift. Michael had sent white clothes made of silk that he insisted Dean wear for their ceremony. Gadreel remained by the door but his eyes focused elsewhere as Dean sat at the table in the room sipping on the water that was provided. He hadn’t expected Gadreel to remain in the room as he changed but he supposed they would keep an eye on him so he didn’t attempt to escape.

      Dean sipped at the water before looking at Gadreel, “Are you a knight as well?”

      “I’m the head guard of Eden Abbey, my Lord.”

      “Have you ever met Michael?”

      “On occasion when he visits Father Adler,” Gadreel answers flatly. “You are lucky to take him as a husband.”

       “Luck has nothing to do with it. In case you were unaware I’m here against my will. I have no desire to marry Michael Novak,” Dean spits hoping to get a rise out of the guard.

       Gadreel only smiles, “Desire has nothing to do with it, Lord Winchester. Marrying you simply allows the rightful King to take the throne. You’re simply a means to an end. Should that criminal Alastair have killed you we would have taken Samuel Winchester.”

      Dean leaps at Gadreel pressing his arm tightly against his neck, “If any one of you so much as looks at Sam I’ll rip your throat out.”

      Gadreel smiles as Dean pulls his arm away, “It’s good to see you have a fire to you, sir. I apologize.”

      Dean doesn’t know what to make of that but nods as someone knocks at the door. Gadreel turns opening it to reveal Castiel and a man in religious garb. Dean’s eyes linger on Castiel. Since they parted nearly an hour ago he has shaven and dressed in clothes a rich blue color that compliment his eyes. Dean ignores the pang of affection as the other man steps forward. “Lord Dean Winchester of Lawrence, it’s an honor; I’m the father of this abbey Zachariah Adler.”

     Dean already decides he doesn’t care for the weasely looking man, “I’d say it’s a pleasure Father Adler, but it’s not polite to lie in a place of God.”

     Father Adler’s eyes widen in shock, “Now Lord Winchester I trust we will come to enjoy one another’s company. If it weren’t for me I dare say you would be dead by now.”

    “How do you figure that?” Dean looks to Castiel whose face is shadowed with confusion at what Father Adler just said.

     Father Adler smirks taking a seat at the table where Dean had been sitting, “When word arrived of your impending decree of royalty Lord Novak had planned to simply have you beheaded.”

     Dean swallows looking to Castiel who looks back at him with confusion, “Father Adler you must be mistaken. My father never intended for Dean to die.”

     “I’m sorry to say that he did Sir Castiel. As you know Lord Michael and Dean’s father Lord John have been enemies since the war long ago that took away Michael’s kingdom of Lawrence. He hoped sending John’s eldest sons head to him would force both kingdoms back to war and Michael would easily reclaim his throne. After all, King Robert loves you just as much as your own father Dean. Their grief would make them weak,” Father Adler stood stepping closer to Dean, who had grown pale suddenly feeling that he was surrounded by enemies. “But I convinced him that marrying you would unite the kingdoms and then once you are crowned the Kings of Lawrence, Michael can kill you then.”

      “What? My father will not kill him, Father Adler. I’ve sworn to protect his life,” Castiel growls stepping up between Dean and Zachariah.

      “You can discuss this with your father Castiel, but you’d do well to remember where your loyalty lies,” Zachariah narrows his eyes at Castiel. “Now, since all that nasty business is behind us perhaps we can talk about the ceremony. Lord Michael wants to have the ceremony right away so that by the end of the week King Robert will know the marriage.”

       Dean takes a breath and stands tall, “I’m not marrying anyone.”

      All eyes turn to Dean. Gadreel’s remain impassive, Castiel’s are a mixture of something that Dean can’t place, but Zachariah’s eyes are filled with venom. Dean thinks if he could that Zachariah would kill him where he stood. Zachariah reaches out wrapping his hand around Dean’s knocking and forcing him against the wall, “Listen here you little worm. You will marry Lord Michael and perhaps if you get on your knees like a good little wife he’ll find a reason not to kill you. But this marriage will happen.”

        “Release him, Zachariah!” Castiel demands.

        Zachariah turns squeezing Dean’s neck a little tighter, “Mind your place boy.”

       Castiel draws his sword to Zachariah, “I said to release him, Zachariah, right now!”

       “What the hell is going on here?” Gabriel’s voice echoes from the door but Castiel doesn’t drop his sword. Dean’s face is turning red as his hands desperately claw at Zachariah’s arm. “Release the future king Zachariah!” Gabriel draws his own sword and Zachariah releases his grip on Dean’s neck causing Dean to gasp sliding to the floor. Castiel is quickly next to him kneeling checking his neck and holding his hand.

         “Oh, I see what this is,” Zachariah backs away turning to Gabriel. “Gabriel, your insolent little brother has fallen for his captive. How sweet?”

         Castiel ignores Zachariah slowly sliding his dagger from his boot and sliding it to Dean with a nod. Dean nods back slipping it under his leg while Castiel stands, “Did you know that Father plans to kill him, Gabriel? Did you know?”

         Gabriel sheaths his sword looking down, “No I didn’t but if it’s his wish then there is nothing we can do. We swore an oath to him Castiel.”

        Dean grips the dagger unsure of what’s about to happen but prepared to fight if he must. Zachariah looks down at him smugly before turning to Castiel, “You heard your brother Castiel. Don’t forget where your loyalty lies. Gadreel, take Dean to the sanctuary and keep him there.”

       Gadreel bows moving past Gabriel but stops as Castiel holds up his sword, “I do know where my loyalty lies. I did as father asked and brought Dean here but I swore an oath of protection to Dean and I will honor that. Dean is leaving with me.”

      “Castiel, please,” Gabriel pleads knowing Castiel will be seen as a traitor. “You just met him you cannot throw your life away for this man.”

       “I’m sorry Gabriel. I can’t allow Father to do this to him.” He turns to Dean, “Come, Dean. I’m taking you home.”

        “No, you won’t! I didn’t do all of this for you to ruin it now boy!” Zachariah screams lunging at Castiel but Dean is quicker stabbing the dagger into Zachariah’s chest.

        “Then allow me to ruin it,” Dean growls as Zachariah falls. Dean turns finding Gabriel shocked and Gadreel frozen. “I’m going home.”

        “Thank you, Dean,” Castiel speaks and Dean looks back at him. “I will take you home.”

        “I can help you,” Gadreel speaks up. “I have horses ready and the sooner we leave the faster we can reach Lawrence.”

        “Why are you helping us?” Dean questions.

        “Your father saved my life as a boy Lord Winchester,” Gadreel speaks for the first time with any sort of emotion. “I was never given the chance to repay that debt but when I discovered Zachariah’s plan I knew what I must do. We would have escaped when I took you to the Sanctuary.”

        “Then I am in your debt Gadreel,” Dean steps forward shaking his hand. Dean turns back to Castiel. “Are you still coming, Castiel?” Dean asks filled with hope that he is despite Gadreel willing to help.

         Before Castiel can answer Gabriel speaks up, “Castiel, you cannot go with him. If Father finds out he will send every assassin he possesses after you.”

          “Gabriel, I have to protect Dean,” Castiel turns looking at the green eyed boy. “I can’t explain it but I need to protect him.”

          “Your brother is correct Castiel,” Gadreel speaks up. “If you go with Dean you are only putting him back in harm’s way. If Dean leaves now Michael has no way to retaliate since Dean was kidnapped and he killed Zachariah in self-defense. But if you follow you will be seen as a traitor and Michael can deny that he ordered you to capture Lord Winchester. You can protect Dean from here better than you can with him.”

           “He’s right Castiel,” Gabriel speaks up looking at the look of hurt on Castiel’s face. “Dean is safer without you.”

           Dean is quietly watching Castiel feeling as though he’s going to be sick. The small hope that he and Castiel could escape and explore whatever their connection was is slowly draining away. He knows that Gadreel and Gabriel are correct but he’s not sure he’s ready to say goodbye yet.

           “We have to go, Dean,” Gadreel’s voice pulls Dean’s from his thoughts. “Michael will be here soon.”

           Dean turns to Castiel, “Castiel? I, I don’t want to go without you.”

           Castiel approaches Dean taking Dean’s hands into his own, “I swore to protect you Dean and right now this is the only way I can. Perhaps the fates will bring us together again.”

           “I,” Dean doesn’t know what to say. He knows he should hate Castiel but he’s fallen hard for his captor. Castiel is a good man trapped in an impossible situation, but he has been nothing but respectful. “I will miss you.”

           Castiel tears up as he leans forward pressing a kiss to Dean’s cheek, “Be safe Dean.”

           Dean nods as Gadreel grips his shoulder, “Come Dean we must leave.” Castiel is pulled back by Gabriel as Gadreel leads Dean away from the room and out of the abbey away from the prying eyes of the guards.

           “Calm yourself brother,” Gabriel advises. “You will find Dean again but you mustn’t let father know how you feel about him.”

           “I barely know him, Gabriel. Why does it hurt like this?”

           “Love is a strange thing brother,” Gabriel offers as he leads Castiel to the entrance. The brothers decide on their story as their Father appears on the horizon with his army. Castiel only hopes they have given Dean and Gadreel enough time to escape.

            Gadreel leads Dean safely home. It’s the first time Dean recalls ever seeing his father cry as his parents hold him and Sam tightly. King Robert hasn’t left the manor so he is there as well overjoyed to find not only his heir but his best friend’s son alive and safe. Gadreel is compensated handsomely and accepts a place on the King’s guard. On his twentieth birthday Dean is announced as the heir apparent of the kingdom of Lawrence to much celebration. Despite knowing he won’t see them Dean always looks for dark haired and blue eyes of the man who saved him. He thinks of Castiel often and that feeling of adoration never goes away but as the years pass Dean accepts the fact that he will never see Castiel again.

**_Four Years Later_ **

         “Dean,” King Robert begins. “Your twenty-fifth birthday is approaching and I’ve decided that I shall step down then. I believe you are more than ready to take up the mantle of King. You are smart, brave, kind, and the people have nothing but respect for you.”

        “Thank you, your highness,” Dean smiles at the older man. “Once again I am honored to serve you and the people of Lawrence. I will be honored to take the throne.”

         “Well,” King Robert stands. “We have one more matter to attend to today. I haven’t had the chance to tell you but Lord Michael Novak of Elysium has died.” Dean takes a breath as the King continues, “His eldest son Lord Gabriel has come to broker a peace between our kingdoms. They have arrived in the courtyard and Gabriel insisted you join us for the negotiations.”

        “I would very much like that,” Dean stands following the King out as the King’s guard follows behind. Dean turns to Gadreel, who is Dean’s personal guard now, to find the knight with a sly smile on his face. Dean takes a breath as they make their way to the courtyard.

         Dean’s eyes scan the courtyard for one Novak, in particular, but find that he isn’t there. Dean sees Gabriel and the man at the inn, Balthazar, Dean thinks his name was, and two women on each side of them but no sign of Castiel. The Novak’s stand with a bow as King Robert and Dean take their seats across the table. Warm wishes are shared between them but Dean can hardly concentrate on the conversation. Where was Castiel and why wasn’t he here?

       “Well, Dean?” King Robert’s voice brings Dean to the present as he looks to the King in confusion.

      “I’m sorry your majesty I didn’t catch that,” Dean offers as he looks over to see Gabriel smiling coyly at him. “Please forgive me for daydreaming.”

      “What you missed Dean is Gabriel proposing uniting our kingdoms through marriage,” King Robert declares. “Since you are in line for the throne you would marry a Novak and Lawrence would absorb Elysium into our lands, but give the Novak family rights to govern much like your father has here in Lawrence. It’s a decent proposition but if you do not wish to enter into a marriage with a Novak we can find another way.”

         “Which Novak would I marry?” Dean asks looking between Gabriel and Balthazar.

         “Sadly it can be neither I nor my brother Balthazar here since we are already married,” Gabriel takes the hand of the woman beside him as Balthazar does the same. Gabriel looks up though with a mischievous smile, “So, unfortunately, the last available Novak is our younger brother, Sir Castiel Novak.”

         Dean gulps, “I’d like to meet your brother, please.” Gabriel waves behind Dean as Dean’s heart begins to beat faster he stands and turns.

         The last four years have been kind to Castiel Novak. He’s older but just as handsome with thick muscles, his unruly dark brown hair, and the same blue eyes that haunt Dean’s memories. He smiles down at Dean with adoration, “Hello, Dean.” Needless to say proper etiquette is forgotten as Dean rushes forward throwing his arms around Castiel and pulling him into a deep kiss. The courtyard breaks into applause and whistling from Gabriel as the need for air separates the two men. “You are still incredibly beautiful Dean. I’ve missed you.”

         “I’ve missed you too, Castiel. I’m afraid against all social reason I fell in love with my captor and was afraid he’d never find me again.”

         Castiel takes Dean’s hands into his own before bringing them to his lips with a soft kiss, “In a hundred lifetimes I would find my way to you Dean. And from this moment I shall never leave your side again. I may have captured your heart but you just as well captured mine since the day I first saw you.”

        Castiel and Dean were married in a month’s time in a large celebration at the capital. Working together they managed to bring peace and prosperity to their land that would later be referenced in history books and talked about by scholars for generations. And when it was time for them to go it’s said they died hand in hand for neither could take such a journey without the other by their side


End file.
